An Unexpected Vacation
by Maiko99
Summary: when Haruka and the members of STARISH are sent away on a trip, the guys all decide it is time to win Haruka over. Who will be successful in winning the composers heart?
1. A vacation!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Uta no prince sama or any of the characters!**

It was a relatively normal day for the members of STARISH and their lovely composer Nanami Haruka. Everyone was rehearsing together in the music room with the grand piano. They ran through different songs picking the best routines, lyrics, and voices for their songs. All of the singers worked out different vocals and sang wholeheartedly. Haruka played the notes rhythmically while calling out to different members of the group. It was, all in all, a normal day for the young group of idols. For now…

"Okay let's try that line one more time. Syo-kun, could you sing this next part for me?" The young composer, Haruka, kindly asked the blonde boy.

"Sure thing Nanami," Syo replied flashing the composer his signature grin. No one noticed, but when Haruka smiled back a light baby pink blush appeared on his cheeks. Although, it disappeared as fast as it had crawled to his cheeks.

"Oh and Shinomiya-san, please sing the background vocals for the line two down from Syo's line," Haruka sweetly asked the boy.

"Okay Haru-chan!" The ecstatic teen answered happily to the composer.

"Alright let's all take it from the top! Keep up the good pace everyone," chirped the composer to the member of STARISH.

Steadily, the group worked through their songs for the most part of the day. As evening was approaching, Haruka stood up happily.

"Thank you everyone! I think that is enough for today," exclaimed the rather happy composer.

Everyone was getting ready to leave and go about their business for the rest of the day when Otoya started to speak.

"What a calming day for once….." Itokki Otoya exclaimed to his friends.

They all agreed. For once the group has been having some peace and quiet. After all the commotion from the UtaPri, it was nice to just hang around like a group again. They finally had some more free time, so they gladly spent it together as a group and with Haruka.

"It feels somewhat uneasy," Cecil pondered aloud.

No sooner had the member of STARISH said that, that a loud bang erupted and everyone turned their heads towards the noise. Standing in the door laughing menacingly was none other than…. Shining Saotome! He did a prance and turn into the room to look at the kids staring at him.

"Fufufufufu, I see you are all very laid back, much laid back indeed," The manager shrieked while a devious smirk spread across his face.

The singers and composer felt their skin crawl as the devious smile widened on the manager's face. The too happy look on his face made the group shiver in fear and unexpected jitters.

"This is definitely a good mood you all have going on here…" the manager of Shining Company murmured almost inaudible to the teenagers in the music room.

Finally, Tokiya spoke up, "Well were just rehearsing our songs. The past few days have been pretty uneventful for us. Anyways, what would you like from us today?"

The suspicion in Tokiya's voice made the group feel very uneasy. They didn't know what menacing and manipulating plot the director would throw them into this time. With any luck, the group wouldn't end up halfway across the world this time around.

"I just thought," he paused and smirked then continued, "You all need a LONG vacation."

No such luck for the group of teenagers. Another plot was about to unfold and they didn't know what would happen. Syo and Haruka had bewildered looks on their faces as they were not really sure what was happening. Even the more composed members of STARISH had a look of shock and surprise spread across their faces. The first to gain back his composure was Hijirikawa as he put on a levelheaded expression.

He spoke with a cool and monotone voice,"Director in all due respect I don't think we should be taking time off from our…"

Before he could finish what he was saying, the director suddenly cut him off, "No,no,no, no complaining from any of you. I already planned your flight and prepared your bags. Of course Miss. Nanami will be attending as well. In fact, I believe your flight leaves in an hour gentleman's and lady. Quick! Don't want to be late."

Before any of them could protest, all of the teenagers were escorted out of the building into a black limo that was waiting out front. They were all forcefully escorted into the sleek limo and reluctantly sat down.

"No point in arguing with that man," Jinguji exasperated with the antics of their manager spoke.

Everyone had to agree with that. Once that man mad up his mind no one could stop him. They all hung their heads in defeat as they awaited what crazy plan he had in store for STARISH.

"This is crazy. How can he do this when we need to rehearse," murmured Hijirikawa unhappily to the group.

"It won't be that bad. We can have lots of fun. Right, Syo-chan?" Exclaimed the very optimistic Natsuki with a wide smile plastered across his face.

"hn" was the simple answer Natsuki received from the short boy.

As if something dawned on her, Haruka jolted her head forward and spoke up, "Ehhh? Where are we even going?"

The members of STARISH finally realized the truth in what she spoke. They all realized that they didn't even know where Saotome was sending them. For all they knew they could be going to Antarctica or a tropical rainforest. They all mentally slapped themselves for not asking this simple question. But an even better thought emerged from all their heads. This trip could be a big turning point in their friendships and could change the harmony of STARISH. This notion could potentially pit the singers against one another. The one thing they were all thinking was: "I_ will win over Haruka on this trip." _Even so, no one's burning desire was any hotter, any stronger, or any more passionate than our adorable blonde singer Kurusu Syo.

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Flight

**Disclaimer! I don't own Uta no Prince Sama or any of the characters!**

**Please enjoy chapter 2!**

No sooner had they gotten into the limo, they were ushered out into the airport. The members of STARISH were all reacting differently to their current circumstances. Hijirikawa kept on muttering under his breath about practice and nonsense while Tokiya sighed and grudgingly went along with everyone. Ren simply smirked at the outrageous actions of their director. Cecil looked generally calm as if this happened to him every day. The rest were pretty excited about the mystery trip. Syo and Haruka were guessing where they were going together and Otoya and Natsuki hummed happily. When Haruka saw the private jet owned by Saotome her eyes lit up in sparkles.

"Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen anything so big before. Can it really fly?" Haruka exclaimed with a pure innocence in her voice.

"I'm assuming this is your first time on a plane Nanami-san," questioned the composed Tokiya.

"Yes, and I'm really excited!" proclaimed the exuberant composer.

"This is great Nanami," Started Syo, "We're going to have a blast on this trip!" Syo said while patting the young girl on the shoulder and flashing his signature smile.

"Definitely, Syo-kun!" the excited composer shrieked.

While they were having this conversation, the two didn't notice that everyone had already boarded the plane. Ren poked his head out the door and seeing the two, decided to tease them.

"Hey love birds! If you don't mind, we would like to get going now. So if you would kindly board the plane now, we would appreciate it," said the idol a smirk plastered on his face.

Syo and Haruka's cheeks heated up as a blush spread across their faces. With a sheepish grin, Syo grabbed Haruka's hand and sprinted to the plane door. They boarded the plane with a light blush still decorating both of their faces. The other members of STARISH, except Ren, eyed Syo suspiciously. Realizing he was still holding Haruka's hand, Syo quickly let go. Syo glanced at Haruka and, for a second, he thought he saw disappointment flash in her eyes as he let go. Even so, he simply wrote it off as his imagination. They both quickly took two seats at the back of plane and readied themselves for the flight.

Suddenly, a voice chirped in Haruka's ear, "Haru-chan, Haru-chan! You should chew gum on the flight so your ears don't pop. It is not really fun when they do so here's some gum!" The bubbly Natsuki jabbered to her.

"Thank you very much Shinomiya-san! I really appreciate your kindness," replied the gentle Haruka to Natsuki. Haruka gratefully took the pack from Natsuki and started to unwrap the gum and stick it into her mouth.

"Anytime Haru-chan!" proclaimed Natsuki with a wide smile.

Just as Natsuki finished, a voice came out from the speakers on the wall, "Attention all passengers. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. The plane will be taking off shortly."

Swiftly, all of the members of STARISH who were still standing picked seats and sat down. They all buckle their seatbelts as the motors started to turn.

The speaker turned back on and out came a voice once again, "Please sit back and relax. We hope you all enjoy your flight."

As the plane started to take off, a look of worry crossed Haruka's face. Syo noticing this was immediately concerned for her.

"Everything alright Nanami?" asked the concerned boy.

"I-I-I'm just a little scared. I've never been on a plane before. I don't want to crash or anything," Stuttered the composer.

"Everything will be just fine Nanami," comforted Syo, "Nothing bad will happen."

Syo tried his best to comfort the scared girl. He sighed, but then an idea popped into his head.

Suddenly, Syo asked Haruka, "You can hold my hand if you want. I know I get calmed when I know someone else is there with me."

Haruka blushed at his suggestion but nodded her head shyly to the idea. Syo smiled and took her hand happily in his. No sooner had he done this, he felt the glares from the other members of STARISH. Even though, they said nothing and Syo grinned triumphantly.

"Thank you Syo-kun. I'm feeling better already," Haruka whispered to the short boy. She smiled at him and Syo felt heat rise to his face. He nodded in return to her thanks grateful she didn't notice his pink tinted cheeks.

Soon, everyone settled into the flight. Most were watching the movie with the exception of Hijirikawa who was reading a book he had found. Syo watched the movie with great focus since it was a Hyuuga Ryuuya action film.

Haruka found herself gazing at Syo and their linked hands. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she held his hand. Also, she started to notice little things about Syo. She noticed the admiration in his eyes as he watched the movie and how his hair had the lightest tint of pink in it. She noticed how big his hand was compared to hers and how he styled his hair. All these thoughts made her feel warm inside. She didn't know why, but all of these things were starting to dominate her brain. For the rest of the flight, she daydreamed about Syo and everything that has happened between them. She had no doubt that he was one of her closest friends, but could he be more?

As she was beginning to ponder on this, she felt something lightly tap her shoulder. She looked up to see Ittoki in front of her.

"Nanami, we're here. It is time to get off the plane." exclaimed the red headed boy.

"Oh, thank you Itokki-kun," Haruka replied politely.

Much to her disappointment, Syo let go of her hand and exited. Reluctantly, Haruka got up and followed Itokki out of the plane. When she exited, she was hit with a strong blast of heat.

"Where are we?" questioned the songwriter.

The members of STARISH were all equally confused. They had no clue where they were, other than that it was really hot.

Cecil walked up to the flight attendant, who had also exited the plane and asked, "Excuse me, but could you tell us where we are?"

The flight attendant smiled and answered, "You are on Shining Island owned by Shining Saotome. You will be escorted to the private resort where your luggage has already been delivered. I believe that the resort is empty and will be available for your usage. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Surprised at the news the group stood silently. Moments later, they were all escorted into another limo to be taken to the resort.

**Please rate and review! I will upload the next chapter soon! Thank you for reading!**


	3. What makes my heartbeat?

**Disclaimer! I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or any of its characters!**

_Chapter 3_

Soon, everyone arrived at the resort. The moment they saw the huge resort, all their jaws dropped. It was a gigantic resort with three different pools. In a short walking distance was a breathtaking beach that looked endless. The hotel was extravagant. It had an open air lobby with palm trees towering about. The building had to at least be 10 storeys high. All the teens stood there in a daze at the beautiful resort they got to stay in.

Haruka, clearly excited, squealed and quickly ran towards the lobby. Syo, Ittoki, and Natsuki also ran up to the lobby in excitement. The other members of STARISH followed behind at a slower place. When they all arrived at the front desk a young lady came out.

"Welcome to Shining Saotome's private resort. You must be the idol group we got a call about. I will gladly show you to your room," said the clerk kindly.

Tokiya replied, "Thank you for your help."

The young lady smiled and started to lead them to their room. After going up 5 floors, the lady stopped in front of a room.

She quickly instructed the idols, "This will be your room for the time you spend at this resort. It has a room for all the boys to sleep in and a separate one for the young lady. There are also respective bathrooms for both the boys and lady."

They all thanked the clerk and opened the door to the room. The first room was the boy's with seven beds.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" screeched Itokki as he excitedly hopped onto one of the beds.

They all agreed with Itokki. The beds were all at least queen sized with gorgeous comforters and intricate patterned headboards.

Following Itokki, Syo also claimed a bed. He jumped on top of the bed quickly. "Wow!" exclaimed Syo, "This bed is really comfy!"

Haruka giggled at Syo's remark. Syo looked at Haruka skeptically with a faint blush present on his cheeks. He didn't know why she was laughing at him.

Syo, obviously embarrassed, grumbled, "What's so funny?"

Haruka stopped giggling and replied, "I was just thinking how much energy you have. It's really a great thing I love how much energy you have."

Syo's face turned ten shades brighter at the fact that she loved something about him. He looked away sheepishly and mumbled something on the lines of "Yeah I guess."

Haruka suddenly realized what she said and her face also turned bright red.

Haruka stuttered, "I-I-I guess I'll go into my room for now."

The boy's, eyeing her and Syo suspiciously, told her that was okay and she quickly exited the room.

Cecil immediately went up to Syo and asked, "What was that all about?"

Syo immediately protested, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

The other members of STARISH all got a sly look in their eyes. For some reason, Syo and Haruka had a special bond that they didn't have with the composer. Deciding to tease him more they all gathered around the short blond.

"Syo, what could have happened between you and little lamb? hmm… you should really tell us," Provoked Ren.

"Like I said, nothing is going on between us! I swear to god!" frantically replied the blond hoping they wouldn't press him further.

This reply made the other idols even more suspicious of Syo.

"Syo-chan, Syo-chan! Tell us whats going on between you and Haru-chan! C'mon, pleaseeeee?" shouted the too hyper for his own good Natsuki.

"I SAID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HARUKA! I SWEAR TO GOD! JUST PISS OFF ALREADY!" hollered Syo at the top of his lungs.

"If you shout that loud Syo Nanami-san will hear you," said Tokiya in his usual calm and composed voice.

Realizing that she probably heard him, Syo slapped his hand over his mouth. His face heated up and turned a bright pink.

"Hehehe… that reaction shows us there really IS something going on between you and Little Lamb," proclaimed the devilish Ren.

Syo's face turned ten shades darker at this comment, if it was even possible for him to be any more embarrassed.

_Meanwhile in Haruka's room…._

"Did I seriously say that I loved a part of him!? It just came out of my mouth and before I knew it everyone was staring," murmured the confused and embarrassed songwriter.

_What is this weird feeling in my chest…? I can't control the rapid race in my heartbeat when I'm around Syo…_

_Syo…_

_The rambunctious idol that has a serious passion for his work. Who always supports what I do and my decisions. Who cares about his friends deeply… who cares about me…_

Haruka, lost in her thoughts of Syo, was somewhere far away fantasizing and remembering all the moments and feelings she shared with Syo. Indeed Syo was one of her most precious and important friends, but she couldn't help wondering if there was another hidden feeling in between them. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she did know she felt something more for Syo than the other members of STARISH.

She thought and thought about when she started feeling like this around Syo. Could it be when he saved her from falling to her death on his stage set? Or when he gave her his favourite movie and hat to show their friendship? She didn't really remember when. Even so she knew that ever since the moment she started feeling these emotions, they steadily grew and flourished evrytime she was around him.

Still lost in her thoughts a particular blonde's voice brought her back into reality from her endless thoughts.

"I SAID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HARUKA! I SWEAR TO GOD! JUST PISS OFF ALREADY!" hollered a clearly flustered and embarrassed Syo.

Haruka giggled at the young boy's antics. She bet that the others were teasing him about something going on in between them. Haruka suddenly felt heat rise to her face. Her heartbeat rapidly started to beat faster.

THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP.

The thought of them considering Haruka and Syo having a relationship made her feel this way. She didn't know why, but it made her feel a burst of joy inside her heart.


	4. Really, Hide and seek!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Uta No Prince sama or any of its characters!**

_Chapter 4_

After STARISH and Haruka had settled into their rooms and gotten all of their stuff put away, they decided to head down to the beach.

Haruka eagerly got ready putting own an orange and yellow striped bikini on with a white cover up.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, you look super cute!" screeched the excited teen Natsuki.

"You look simply perfect, little lamb," seductively spoke the flirting Ren.

Usually haruka would turn red at Ren's flirty compliments, but for some reason she didn't.

The members of STARISH had a look of confusion on their faces while Haruka simply smiled at them.

"Let's get going everyone! We want to spend time at the beach before it gets too dark!" chirped the composer happily.

Shaking off their shock, the members of STARISH quickly started walking towards the private beach.

"This vacation is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to do a lot of cool stuff!" proclaimed Otoya.

"I suppose so, only I wonder how long were going to be on this vacation," questioned the calm and mature Tokiya.

"Who cares? We get to have a much needed vacation and relax," exclaimed the short blond Syo.

"I agree with Syo-kun. You all never get a break. This is good for all of you," replied the sweet song composer.

Haruka and Syo looked at each other and smiled sweetly. They locked eyes and couldn't help but staring into the others eyes.

_His eyes are so blue…I might lose myself in them…_

_Her eyes are like honey… so sweet and intriguing…_

"erhem," coughed the clearly annoyed Cecil.

Quickly they broke their gazes and turned bright red remembering that the other members of STARISH were still with them.

"Well l-let's get going to the beach Syo-kun," stuttered the still embarrassed composer Haruka.

"Yeah, I guess we should before it gets dark out," hoarsely replied the short blond Syo.

Tokiya and Ren stifled laughs as the two love struck teens walked towards the beach. They both knew they had something going on. They wondered how things would turn out for the two. Honestly, they didn't think anyone else really knew about Syo and Haruka's feelings except maybe Natsuki. They decided, secretly, to get them together on this trip. Why you may ask? They wanted Haruka to be happy and also Syo. The two of them were important people and they deserved each other.

_Let the matchmaking begin…_

"Everyone," said Tokiya, "Let's play a game of hide and seek."

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. They never thought Tokiya would want to play a game, much less hide and seek. All except Ren.

"Great idea Tokiya. Let's play in partners, shall we?" proclaimed Ren.

Before anyone had time to argue, the two got to work partnering everyone up.

"Alright, so the groups will be: Haruka and Syo, Cecil and Otoya, Masato and Natsuki, and Ren and I," explained Tokiya.

"Oi, Tokiya! What's up with this game? Isn't it weird?" whined Cecil.

"Not at all. I just thought it would be a lot more interesting than going to the beach. Besides, it's too cool today to go swimming so there would have been nothing to do," replied Tokiya nonchalantly.

Reluctantly, everyone went with their partners to start the game.

"The rules are simple. Tokiya and I will be it since we suggested the game. You all have to hide with your partners no exceptions. If you come out before we find you, you will automatically lose," explained Ren with a devious smirk playing across his face.

Everyone nodded in understanding. Soon Tokiya and Ren started counting to 200 since the island was so big. All of the groups scurried off in different directions frantically looking for a good hiding place.

Haruka and Syo looked all over for a hiding place.

"Crap, they'll be done counting soon," mumbled Syo.

They kept on running until Haruka stopped and gasped.

"Look look Syo-kun! That's a great hiding spot!" exclaimed Haruka as she pointed to a small crook covered by brush. Syo had no idea how she had found it since it was so well hidden, but decided it was a good spot.

They ran and quickly ducked into the groove. They were very close to each other in the groove. A light blush tinted both the teenagers' faces, but luckily it was quite dark so neither could notice.

Quite some time passed before Syo started to get anxious and a little worried.

"Hey Nanami, do you think that we should go out now? It's almost nighttime," murmured Syo to the composer.

"But if we do that Syo-kun we might lose," whispered back Haruka.

"Nanami, were going to freeze out here," complained Syo.

Haruka didn't answer Syo for a few moments. He waited, but she never responded.

"Nanami, Nanami?" questioned Syo worriedly. She still did not answer so he had an idea.

"Haruka?" whispered the short blond gently.

Hearing Syo call her by her given name, she snapped out of her daze. She turned bright pink at the sound of her name coming from his lips. It made her feel tingly inside.

"A-ah sorry Nanami for calling you by your given name all of a sudden I was kind of worried," mumbled Syo sheepishly as a bright blush spread across his face.

"Haruka," mumbled the composer barely audible to Syo.

"What?" questioned Syo.

"H-haruka is fine. I-I mean calling me Haruka is okay," whispered the shy girl her blush turning ten times darker.

"O-okay Haruka, t-th-then you can call me just Syo," Stuttered the embarrassed boy.

_Mission accomplished…_

"Found you guys," proclaimed Ren as he peeked his head into the small groove.

The two quickly crawled out of their hiding spot with blushes still lightly grazing their cheeks.

"L-let's go Haruka," exclaimed Syo quietly.

"Ah, okay Syo," replied the composer that was only half in reality enlightened by Syo saying her name.

The two quickly walked off towards the hotel to get ready for bed.

"That went better than expected," stated Ren.

Tokiya replied,"Yeah, but this is just the beginning…"


	5. Confusing circumstances

**Thank you everyone for all the follows and reviews! It makes me happy knowing people read my stories! Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince sama or any of its characters!**

_Chapter 5_

"hmm.. Morning already?" lazily moaned Syo as the light from the window crept up onto his face making him squint. He pulled the covers up over his head, but before he could doze off once again someone started to shake his bed.

"Syo-chan! Syo-chan! It's time to get up. Hurry hurry! Everyone is waiting for you so we can go eat!" chirped Natsuki as he attempted to get Syo out of bed.

"Five more minutes," groaned Syo as he attempted to shake Natsuki off of him.

Alas, all was in vain as devious smirk started to spread across Natsuki's face.

"Syo- chan, if you don't get up I'll have to call in Haru-chan so she can wake you up you big sleepyhead!" exclaimed Natsuki with an amused smile playing around on his face.

Syo immediately shot out of bed with a flustered expression. A blush started to appear on his face as Natsuki had to contain his laughter.

"N-N-N-NO NEED FOR THAT NATSUKI! SEE I'M UP!" stuttered Syo as he jumped out of bed. He really didn't want Haruka to see him before he got ready. Also, he only slept in his underwear so talk about awkward!

Syo quickly grabbed a white tank top and black shorts and hurried off to the bathroom to get refreshed for the day.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Tokiya and Ren, who were hiding and spying, came out and burst into laughter with Natsuki.

"I told you he had a thing for her Shinomiya," proclaimed Ren between fits of laughter.

"I guess your right! AWW Syo-chan is growing up now," replied Natsuki.

They all laughed even harder at this comment. By the time Syo came out of the bathroom, all three of them were sprawled out on the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Syo was puzzled and bewildered at their actions. I mean he expected this sort of thing from Natsuki, but Ren and Tokiya too?

"Uh guys? I think we should get going, I mean I bet everyone is already waiting for us," said Syo awkwardly.

All three of the boys slowly started to calm themselves and stand up. They wiped away tears that had formed in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Alright! Let's go and get some breakfast," proclaimed Tokiya. Quickly, Natsuki, Tokiya, and Ren ran out of room leaving Syo behind.

"H-HEY! WAIT FOR ME YOU GUYS! C'MON WAIT UP!" hollered Syo as he chased the three boys down the hallway.

They all laughed as they ran towards the big breakfast buffet.

When they reached the buffet with Syo panting behind them, they stood shocked at the amount of food that was in front of them.

"Woah! That's a ton of food! Is that all for us!?" screamed Syo at the amount of food before him.

You couldn't blame him considering that there was way too much food for just the 8 of them. There were different kinds of breakfast foods from all over the world ranging from rice to a croissant. There was also exotic fruit and much, much more.

Haruka giggled at Syo's reaction.

"Oh Syo," sighed Haruka as she was giggling.

"Oi! Haruka! Don't laugh!" hollered Syo as he became embarrassed.

Cecil, Masato, and Otoya all looked at each other in confusion. They didn't remember when Syo started calling Haruka by her first name and when Haruka dropped Syo's honorific.

"Syo, when did you start calling Nanami by her first name?" questioned Otoya.

"And Nanami- san why did you call Syo-kun Syo instead?" calmly asked Masato.

The two teens looked at each other with a confused expression. They suddenly became very flustered as their cheeks turned bright pink.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh w-we decided y-yesterday since um… I mean um," stuttered Syo trying to keep suspicion away from him.

Masato raised his eyebrows in suspicion towards Syo. Cecil and Otoya also started to get worried while Ren, Natsuki, and Tokiya sat back watching. Masato then turned to Haruka for an explanation. Cecil and Otoya also looked over towards the composer.

"I-I-I um…I d-don't really," mumbled Haruka who was nervous from having all the attention on her.

Ren chuckled slightly at their reaction to the questions. He decided to help them out, but there would obviously be teasing involved.

"Now, now everyone" spoke Ren calmly, "We have to be understanding in this situation. It is clear that they have taken the next step in their relationship."

He looked over towards Tokiya and Natsuki who were both trying to hold composure and try not to laugh. Ren himself was trying not to laugh. The two love birds became ten shades redder and looked awkwardly at each other.

"Is that true Haruka?" asked Cecil who was very confused and didn't really understand why they would have a relationship. I mean what about the whole "no love allowed" rule? Cecil then remembered, _Oh yeah Saotome said if he thought the couple was okay then he would allow after he studied._

The other two were also not taking this so well. Masato kept his composure but was very disappointed on the inside. Otoya, on the other hand, was not handling it so well. He stared in bewilderment at Syo as the short blond stared at Haruka with adoration. He felt sad that he wasn't the one that Haruka liked. It was written all over his face.

"So, are Haru- chan and Syo gonna admit it? Ne, you like each other~" chirped Natsuki.

The two simply looked at each other. Both of them had feelings for one another, but they didn't know if the other felt the same. Syo sighed and reluctantly decided to take the reins in this.

"Ah, you guys. Always picking trouble. It's no big deal right?" proclaimed Syo. He really wanted to be like that with Haruka, but he didn't know if she liked him back.

Haruka had a crestfallen look on her face. She thought that maybe they really did have something going on between them.

_I guess it was just my own imagination… _thought Haruka depressingly.

Tokiya, wanting to get the two stubborn love birds to finally confess and get somewhere, he spoke again.

"Hmm, I wonder if that is all there is to it. I wonder," pondered Tokiya aloud trying to provoke the two.

"You guys would look super cute together! You would be the cutest couple ever!" shouted Natsuki.

The two, even though it should've been impossible, turned five shades darker as their embarrassment grew to the maximum.

"N-no it's not..." started Syo.

He was suddenly cut off by large booming noise up above. They all looked up into the air and their eyes grew in shock.

"EVERRRYONEEEE!"


	6. A new game is starting?

**Disclaimer! I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or any of it's characters!**

"Saotome-san!" Screeched Haruka.

"YESSSS! It is I Shining Saotome Miss. Nanami," proclaimed the president as he laughed menacingly.

The members of STARISH stood there dumbfounded. They didn't understand why Saotome had sent them away in the first place, and now he was standing there in front of them. Was the trip done already? Did they get to go home now? All of these questions and more buzzed around in the heads the Boys and girl on the island.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here? HOHOHOHOHO, you probably are," chuckled the president with a sly smirk on his face.

Tokiya, being the mature one, decided to answer the president so they wouldn't get in to any trouble for being rude.

"Well, yes we were wondering why you were here. It would be nice if you told us why president," replied Tokiya calmly.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Straight to the point I see Mr. Ichinose! Well, well if you must know why I am hear I'll tell you," started the President of Shining Agency.

The members of STARISH and Haruka all anxiously awaited the answer. Some of them wanted to go home, while others wanted to let this trip last forever.

" Is to make this game you have started here that much more interesting," finished Saotome- san with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

Ren, Tokiya, and Natsuki looked at each other knowingly. They were hoping that there would be no more interferences in their plan, but they knew that this wouldn't be easy to begin with. Meanwhile, the other members of STARISH and Haruka looked very confused. They weren't sure exactly what this game is, but knowing the president of their company, it could not be a good game.

Just as they were thinking about this, another helicopter appeared overhead. It was big and coming towards the island. The members of STARISH and Haruka looked scared and began to take cover while the president stood confidently knowing who it was.

Syo took Haruka and took her under his arm as they went for ducked under some flower bushes and stayed low so they didn't get hit by anything. All of the other members of STARISH also took cover in the bushes. He noticed she was trembling and tried to sooth her by rubbing her back. I mean, he was scared too, but he had to watch out for her first.

Suddenly, the noise stooped abruptly. They all slowly and carefully poked their heads up from inside the bushes. To their amazement, the sleek white helicopter was landed right in front of them. Then what happened next surprised everyone. Out of the white helicopter came four handsome boys. They casually walked over to them like they didn't just come out of a helicopter but rather a car. It was none other than their seniors, Quartet Night.

"Senpais, what are you doing here?" questioned Haruka. She was still shaky and Syo held onto her hand tightly. He was thinking that he might be starting to get what this game is all about.

"Ahh! Haru-chan it is super cool to see you again," exclaimed the energetic senior, Kotobuki Reiji.

"Haruka, good to see you," calmly and monotonously greeted the youngest senior, Mikaze Ai.

_When did he actually start greeting her!? _Thought Syo. His Senpai almost never greeted anyone unless he absolutely had to. He found himself tightening his grip on Haruka's hand protectively.

"hmph," casually grunted the rocker senior while giving a little nod, Kurosaki Ranmaru.

"Lady," nodded the royal and abnoxious senior, Camus.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" questioned Otoya anxiously.

"The same reason as all of you are. Why else would we be," quickly replied the emotionless Senpai Ai.

"You're here on vacation also? Why would you be?" suspiciously asked Ren. He didn't like this. Them coming was not a good sign. He also had a very good idea of what this game the president mentioned is, and he didn't like it one bit. This was just going to make his self assigned job harder. But then again, it's no fun without a little competition.

"Yup Ren-chan! We're here on vacation just like you guys! Now we can all hang out together," eagerly replied the hyper senior Reiji.

Reiji quickly gave Ren a devious smirk, but after a split second he went back to grinning like it never happened.

_Challenge accepted _thought Ren as he looked over at Tokiya and Natsuki. By the looks on their faces, he could tell that they were getting the jist of this game also.

"Well, well, well. Now that everything is a- okay here, I'll be taking my leave!" screamed Saotome, abruptly interrupting everyone's thoughts and conversations.

The Helicopter engine quickly started up and Shining laughed loudly.

"I hope you all have fun on your vacation! And goodluck to all of you," yelled Saotome-san as he jumped onto the helicopters little step and took off as fast as he had come.

Haruka and STARISH, except Ren, Natsuki, and Tokiya, stood there dumbfounded. They hadn't really known why Saotome- san had come and now he was gone. All they knew was that they would be on this vacation for quite some time.

Tokiya decided to get everyone moving as standing here would bring them no benefits.

"Everyone, we should probably go and get something to eat," half-shouted Tokiya at everyone bringing them to their senses.

"You were going to get food Tokki? Well let us come along!" exclaimed Reiji excitedly.

STARISH and Quartet Night started moving towards the restaurant that was across from the hotel. Two young people hung back for a while. They were still pretty shocked at everything that happened and their brains couldn't register everything. After a minute or so, they came back down to earth. Haruka and Syo suddenly turned bright pink. They had just realized they were still holding hands. They quickly let go of each other and Syo mumbled sorry quietly. Natsuki then turned his head and when he saw them, smiled to himself.

"Come on Syo-chan! Haru-chan! Or we'll leave you two behind!" hollered Natsuki at the two.

They quickly shuffled up to the group. Their faces were bright pink. Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

_Sorry Syo-chan. But a new game is starting…And its going to be tough on you._


	7. Let The game begin Round 1! Flowers!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or any of its characters! Now let the chapter begin!**

After everyone had eaten breakfast in the small restaurant, they all were debating on what they should do next.

"We should head out to the beach and go swimming!" chirped Natsuki.

"I think we should go and play some games in the game room!" exclaimed Reiji.

"We should go to the pool and lounge out!" half- whined Otoya.

"No way, we should go and watch a movie in the resorts theater," proclaimed Ranmaru with a harsh tone and a daring gleam in his eye.

"Let's go do some exploring around the island and see what we find!" screeched Cecil so everyone could hear his 'brilliant' idea.

All of the idols were bickering continuously about what to do next. Haruka stood out of the arguments confused and bewildered at all of the boys. She really didn't care what they did, but she had to admit that they were all acting pretty stubborn about it. Suddenly, she felt a hand brush her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned around to see an aqua eye and hair duo.

"M-Mikaze-senpai," stuttered Haruka as she recovered from her initial shock when he came up behind her.

"Let's get out of here and do something," said Ai quietly as he tugged on her wrist. Haruka didn't know why, but Ai was talking to her a lot more than he usually would. Strange…

"Okay senpai! Let's go and do something fun!" Giggled Haruka as she let Ai take her away from all the bickering boys.

As they were going away from everyone, one little blond noticed the duo walking away. He silently slipped out the group of arguing boys and followed close behind them.

"Where do you want to go Mikaze- senpai?" questioned the sweet composer.

"Ai," muttered the bluenette in response.

"Pardon me?" asked Haruka as she was confused at what he said.

"Calling me Ai is okay… Haruka," said the boy in his usual stoic voice. Unbeknownst to Haruka, the young idol had a light pink blush tinting his cheeks as he said this to her.

"O-okay, Ai," replied Haruka with an innocent smile dancing on her lips. She too had a light blush on her face, but she has been reacting less and less to these gestures nowadays. She wondered why they didn't embarrass her as much anymore. Before she could think more on this, Ai started to speak again.

"Well maybe we can go look through the gardens here, though its more like a tropical rainforest than a garden," explained Ai to the young composer.

"Okay that sounds like a lot of fun Ai!" chirped Haruka excitedly as she followed the blue haired idol into the gardens of Shining resort.

Behind them followed the silent short blond as he clenched his fist in anger. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. As they started to disappear into the gardens, the shadow quickly followed right behind, being careful so he won't get seen by the two.

"Oh look! That flower is so pretty Ai!" squealed Haruka in delight.

"It is called a climbing dayflower Haruka," explained Ai. Haruka couldn't put her finger on it, but Ai's voice seemed different. Almost softer or something of the sorts.

"What a pretty name! its colours remind me of you Ai!" proclaimed Haruka sweetly. It was true. The flower was aqua blue just like the young idols hair and eyes. After Hearing this, Ai's cheeks again became tinted with a rosy pink blush.

"T-thanks," murmured Ai in his embarrassment as he became slightly flustered.

Right next to it, a beautiful flower caught Haruka's eyes. It was gorgeous with its bright pink colouring and yellow lining the inside. It bloomed so brightly making the whole place look bright and vibrant. The flower reminded her of someone who had been in her mind a lot recently, and this made her smile.

"Oh and look! This flower reminds me of Syo," said Haruka endearingly. Ai couldn't help but smile at the look that she had in her eyes.

"I believe it is called a Frangipani if I'm not mistaken," answered Ai as he thought.

"What a funny name for a flower," thought Haruka a loud

"Well then let's pick some of these flowers for you," determined Ai.

Haruka nodded eagerly at the idea. They both started picking the two flowers eagerly.

"They smell so nice together! And they complement each other beautifully!" exclaimed Haruka as she put all the flowers together in a big bouquet.

"Yeah they look very nice together," admired Ai. Not only did they look good, btu the fragrances also mixed together beautifully.

"Hehehe," giggled Haruka as a thought came into her head.

"What is so funny about it?" asked Ai quizzically.

"I was just thinking I said these flowers remind me of you and Syo, and they go together perfectly. While you and Syo are constantly fighting. It's ironic," exclaimed Haruka between laughter and giggles.

"Ahhh… I see," pondered Ai thoughtfully.

"Well it is almost evening now we should start to head back," said Haruka as she noticed that the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. The two teens did not realize that they had been gone for this long already. They hadn't even eaten lunch or told anyone where they went.

"We probably should. They are probably pretty worried about us by now you know how they react over this kind of stuff," said Ai. He knew that he would probably get a hard time later for taking Haruka out alone, but the game begun and all is fair, right?

The two started to head back leisurely as the sun slowly set.

_Today was a pretty good start to the vacation, _thought Haruka, _though I wish HE was here with me today… Though I still enjoyed it…_

Behind the bushes a small blond was trying to calm his flow of emotions. He felt happy that even though he wasn't there, haruka still thought about him at least a little bit. Even so, He was mad that Ai had taken Haruka away, ALONE, without telling anybody. (specifically HIM). The short idol decided to call it in and deal with these mixed up emotions another time.

"The game has really started… damn this will be harder than I thought…"quietly whispered Syo while slowly slugging his way back to the hotel.

**DONE! Please follow and review! And if you have any requests for the next contestants of the game (whether it be a group or solo) please let me know! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Problematic Pair

**Disclaimer! I do not own Uta no Prince sama or any of its characters! I'm super sorry for the very late update! Enjoy chapter 9!**

Haruka and Ai steadily walked towards the group of now very worried idols. Syo was also coming from somewhere else in a somewhat nervous way. He seemed a little off.

"Hello everyone," greeted Haruka cheerfully as she held her freshly picked flowers close to her chest.

"Nanami, Ai- senpai, where have you been?! We were worried sick!" exclaimed Ittoki as he ran up to the idol and composer duo. They were all so worried over their lovely composer and Ai that they hadn't really noticed Syo's absence.

"While you all were bickering we decided to go and do something, does that bother you so much?" replied Ai coldly with a glare at the young red head.

"N-N-N-Not at all Ai-senpai. No problem here," stuttered Ittoki as he noticed a dark aura spreading from Ai.

Haruka sweat dropped at the two idol's actions. Everyone else stared at the three quizzically as they continued to comically converse.

"Um excuse me Ai and Ittoki-kun but I am kind of hungry. Could we maybe go and get something to eat now?" asked Haruka sheepishly as she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Ai's glare.

"Why didn't you say so Haru-chan? Let's go eat!" chirped Reiji before anyone else could say anything.

"Hey when did Haruka start calling senpai Ai?" questioned Masato.

"Hmm I'm not sure Masa. Kind of strange," pondered Cecil.

The other members also were confused at this. They also felt a little jealous at Ai. Ai simply gave them an ever so small smirk of victory.

Reiji then grabbed her hand, much to Syo's and Ai's dismay, and took her along happily. Even so they could not complain as they grudgingly followed the two to the hotel's restaurant.

"Well this couldn't get any harder," muttered Tokiya as he followed along behind the group with Natsuki and Ren.

"Nah, I'm sure Syo has this. I mean he did disappear the entire day for no reason. And it just so happened that Nanami and Mikaze were gone and they came back at the same time," reasoned Ren.

"I think Syo-chan has something with her already. He just has to leap a little further," positively proclaimed Natsuki.

"Hey you guys! Hurry up before we leave you behind!" hollered Camus at the three. They quickly glanced at each other before joggind to catch up to the others. They had noticed that Syo had taken Haruka's other hand and was having a stare down with Reiji when Haruka wasn't looking.

No sooner had they arrived at the restaurant, had Otoya and Reiji rushed to sit beside the lovely Haruka. She looked a little uncomfortable, but the two didn't seem to notice. All Syo could do was grumble and sit across from the sweet girl in between Natsuki and Ai.

"So what are you going to order Nanami?" asked Otoya slightly ecstatically.

"Hmm… I'm not so sure. For now I'll just order the rice I guess," politely replied Haruka as she scanned the menu. Little did she know, a certain blonde's aqua eyes were on her.

"Hey Haru-chan~?" pouted the older Reiji-senpai.

"Yes senpai," responded Haruka sweetly.

"What do you want to drink the waiter is asking," asked the older idol.

"Just water please," kindly replied Haruka.

After Reiji ordered her drink, Haruka felt him move, ever so slightly, closer to her. It made her feel uncomfortable a bit, but being the sweet young lady she was, she didn't say anything about it. She could also feel that Ittoki had moved a little closer.

"Hey Nanami, what are those flowers your holding?" questioned Otoya as he moved in closer to look at them intently.

"They are flowers that Ai helped me pick," explained Haruka. She looked over at Ai for reassurance, but all she met was to deathly dark auras.

"A-Ai, S-Syo, are you okay," stuttered the songwriter nervously. Little did she know that these two evil auras had been growing and growing as Reiji and Ittoki got closer and closer.

"Just swell," muttered Syo through gritted teeth.

"O-oh alright," exclaimed Haruka with a slight blush.

"_He is really cute when he is mad like that…" _thought Haruka.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

"_Wait what am I thinking?! Ah! I don't even know anymore!" _pondered Haruka as she cut off her thoughts.

"Oh look our foods coming," proclaimed Cecil trying to get the group's attention elsewhere.

"Well let's eat!" shouted Natsuki as he started to dig into his food.

Soon after they had finished eating, they decided it was time to go to sleep. Afterall, they had had a very hectic day. One blonde idol in particular was very tired, after all the running he did today.

"Well were in the room next to you if you guys need anything, okay Haru-chan?" explained Reiji as he playfully winked at Haruka.

Syo, out of instinct, put his hand on Haruka's shoulder and stood beside her.

"Well senpai. We are going to head off to bed now. Good night," spoke Syo with a low growl in his voice. He then took Haruka and led her past the boy's room into her own. Syo noticed that his cheeks were heating up and when he looked over at Haruka, he noticed her cheeks were tinted pink also.

"W-well night then," murmured Syo as he took his hand off her shoulder.

"Night Syo, sleep well and have nice dreams," whispered Haruka as she smiled warmly towards him. But, there was something different about that smile. It was filled with endearment and charm. Syo had never seen her smile like that before. He found himself staring at her.

"U-um, Syo?" asked haruka as her cheeks became a noticeable shade of pink.

"O-oh right! Night then Haruka!" exclaimed Syo as he quickly left her room.

Meanwhile Natsuki, Ren, and Tokiya were doing some discussing.

"That was troublesome," sighed Tokiya.

"That's true, but at least they are still making some progress," proclaimed Natsuki trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Everyone is really stepping up their game," muttered Ren unsatisfied.

"Especially that problematic pair," murmured Tokiya.

_The problematic pair are going to be a hard rival to beat…_

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Please follow and favourite! If you have any suggestions on which character(s) should be the next game contestants!**


End file.
